Today, if one wishes to enlarge a document, an electronic device, such as a computer, a wireless device or an internet appliance, sends a print job command to a printer. In particular, a printer driver installed within the electronic devices's operating system software component sends a print job command so that a printed image is formed on printed sheets. Typically, a printer driver configures each printed image to fit on a single printed sheet of a predetermined size. Although a printed image may be scaled for enlargement or reduction on a single printed sheet, current printers do not arrange a series of printed sheets so as to form a single printed image. Moreover, today's printers do not provide for enlargement of a printed image on a series of printed sheets.